


【ProRing|P鸟】吃顿好的

by parkeldly



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkeldly/pseuds/parkeldly
Summary: 别名：发情期太热做过头Cp：profit（朴俊煐）x birdring（金地革）Attention：1，r18，为了爽而爽，bgm甚至可以配逮虾户2，abo，有二设，但是不重要。pA🐦O3，oo到没有c，雷





	【ProRing|P鸟】吃顿好的

造物主在生理结构上分类过于细致。在划分了男女之后又分化了三个第二性别，搞得本来就很复杂的社会关系更加凌乱。  
或者说更为淫乱。

金地革不知道这种过度纵欲的日子还要多久。他的搭档，被认为是世界上最强的自由人的那个创造奇迹的职业选手，从晋州杀来la又跨越大西洋的，他的男人，他的alpha，朴俊煐先生，已经进入发情期半个月了。

和Omega比如金地革本人不同，Alpha的发情期没有规律，可能一年一次，也可能一辈子一次，甚至有的性冷淡的alpha和beta一样一辈子没有发情期，但是发情期的持续时长也没有准数，同样因人而异。朴俊煐的这特殊时期就和梅雨季似得，说不上很凶猛到失去理智影响训练生活，但是绵绵无绝期。金地革迷迷糊糊地想自己以前调侃朴俊煐像兔子，当时怕是没想到他发情期更像个兔子——生理需求上的。

包括现在。  
可怜的Omega张着嘴只能发出大口呼吸的气音，单薄的胸膛随着呼吸起伏，而上面漫步到脖颈和腿根的吻痕牙印显得这娇小的身躯更可怜兮兮，他大腿根已经泛酸了，微微颤抖着夹着朴朴俊煐还在作乱运动的腰。但是施虐的Alpha并没有因为这无意识的讨饶放轻动作，甚至更加恶劣地掐住被狩猎的雀鸟的腰。

“你不专心！”  
金地革听着这抱怨想翻个白眼，但是浑身传来带着痛的快感让他这个白眼变成了泪眼。后颈被朴俊煐修长有力的手指揉捏，就和逮猫仔一样让金地革无法逃脱反抗。

这日子刚开始的时候他也没多在意，他以为只是会有几次白日宣淫，或者公开场合肢体接触多一些。但是他没想到是在公开场合的白日宣淫。

他们刚刚拿下一场4-0的大胜，而本场的mvp并没在台上接受Danny先生的采访，而是在竞技场后台的洗手间隔间和自己的Omega打炮。

金地革肩胛骨靠着水箱屁股坐着盖子，冰凉的表面都被体液和体温弄得温热。其实一进来他还没坐着的待遇，被抵着仅靠门栓固定的门板操干到腿站不稳后才被安置到这位置。不知道已经在这里呆了多久，一开始两人还在努力克制声音（也可能只有金地革努力了），但是在第一次被艹上高潮时，金地革的呜咽还是从指间唇缝泄露了出来。而后便压制不住了。天知道有多少来往解决人生大事的工作人员，甚至是他们在赛场上对阵的选手，都听到了这隔间里活色生香的真人生大事。不过这已经超过两人当下理性思考的范围了。

在他抬起脸亲吻Alpha被汗水浸湿的鬓角，朴俊煐浓密又长的睫毛在他脸上扫过，有些瘙痒。Alpha在发情期时，同样信息素味道会变得格外浓郁。明明汗水是咸的，但微妙地尝到了点草莓的清甜味，没准是被日得连信息素味道和味觉本身都分不清了。Omega细碎的呻吟和喘息混着潮湿的吐息萦绕在Alpha耳畔。在最后的抽插后alpha射在了饱经蹂躏还是柔软紧致的甬道里——没有套，最后一个上一发已经用掉了。

金地革颤抖着却没有释放出什么，硬生生被艹进干性高潮不管来几次都让他愉悦过头像死了一遍。朴俊煐喘着气，汗水顺着扇子一样的睫毛滴下，打在金地革的脖子上。alpha抽出自己的小老弟，软糜的穴口因为失去堵塞的东西，半透明的白浊有些流了出来。在光滑的盖子表面蜿蜒。

Omega嫌弃地抓来一把卫生纸，简单粗暴地擦了几下烤瓷面的液体丢进纸篓，没好气地捏了下Alpha高挺秀气的鼻子：“都说了没套了你丫的还非要再来一次。”

朴俊煐又摆出兔子一样无辜的表情，他放低身子微微抬头看着金地革，像英国童话里的彼得兔：“我忍不住嘛。”后者面无表情地又抽出一截纸巾处理后穴的液体，一边把黏糊糊的精液扣出来一边弹了西瓜头一脑崩：“快点去叫车。”心想这大概只能回去再做清洁了。

结果到了基地也还是在做。

塞了几口东西填饱肚子之后被美名曰帮忙清洁地拉近浴室，后续发展众人心照不宣。路过的洪材熙甚至丢了一盒全新的杜蕾斯过去——朴俊煐收下这份心意然后并未使用。

随着门一起合上的还有两人的嘴唇。金地革在亲吻里勉强找寻回理智，他艰难推开朴俊煐的脸，天知道在信息素的萦绕下这举动多么违背本能。  
“我用嘴帮你弄，好不好？”他微微仰头看着朴俊煐，用一贯最让他的alpha招架不住的撒娇眼神，他也不是不知道这只会让男人更血脉膨胀，但是为了屁股少挨点罪也是用比例原则两害取其轻了。大不了明儿当个哑巴，反正平时也差不多了。

朴俊煐的睫毛抖了下，一滴汗水就顺着黑亮的睫毛尖滚落，砸在金地革的脸颊上。朴俊煐用手指抹开那滴汗，润了下恋人漂亮又有点干燥的唇。金地革就当他同意了，俯下身张开殷红的嘴把那玩意儿含了进去。开始了出乎他意料的折磨。

发情期的alpha的阴茎比寻常更硕大更滚烫，光是含下前段就让金地革牙关发酸。以前就没法全吞下去了这下更没门，刚刚洗浴过残留下来的沐浴露味道混着信息素，甘甜的气味让omega感觉自己颈后的腺体也在发胀着分泌腺液。他用手抚慰那兄弟露在外头的部分。其实吧金地革并不讨厌给朴俊煐口，香甜的草莓味让这个情趣行为有种品味手杖糖的错觉。这下流的比喻还是朴俊煐提的，当时羞的金地革把手里的棒棒糖差点丢一脸纯良开黄腔的人脸上。

朴俊煐修长的手指插进心爱的雀鸟浓密的头发里，细软繁茂的发丝手感颇佳。鸟儿的口腔温暖湿润，技巧之类放去一边不谈，光是这张漂亮的嘴包裹着自己、这个漂亮的人费力努力地想给自己欢愉——这就足够让他快乐了，但是还不够，还没有到满足的地步。

用利润为名的男人在竭竭进取上从不懈怠。他手一用力，前段就猝不及防塞进了金地革的喉口。被骤然堵得一口气没上来的人差点牙关一紧把嘴里这捣蛋玩意咬了。而始作俑者因为骤然锁紧的咽喉而被刺激得要死，干脆按着Omega的小脑袋前后活塞运动了几下。小声说声抱歉，朴俊煐就干脆地抵着咽口，释放在金地革嘴里。

爽是朴俊煐爽了，倒霉的还是金地革。

他艰难地吞咽下精液，滚烫的液体顺着喉管往下淌，后穴含着的液体还带着温度，虽然分不清是他自己的体温还是朴俊煐遗留下来的。上下皆有的精液让金地革感觉自己仿佛被灌了对穿，自己就像个被使用过度的飞机杯一样无力反抗又谈不上尊严。酸甜的草莓气味已经浓郁到只剩下甜腻，金地革感觉自己被浸泡在草莓果酱里而不是身体里容纳着精液。

顿时有点委屈，快无法呼吸的鸟儿花了最后那点力气把还塞在嘴里的阴茎吐出来，然后就无力地歪到一边痛苦地咳嗽，朴俊煐的子孙还是溅进了他的气管。罪魁祸首坐下来，把可怜的恋人搂紧怀里拍着背给人顺气。这多多少少缓解了金地革委屈的心情，气顺了之后就用沙哑又带了鼻音的声音小声抱怨。

“喉咙难受。”  
“你怎么还吞下去了……我错啦以后不弄深喉了。”  
其实深喉我也不反对啦，但是今天你弄太过头了！

“都缺氧了。”  
“抱歉嘛原谅我吧亲爱的。”  
朴俊煐捧起恋人巴掌大的脸啄着吻，从小巧的鼻尖到精致泛红的眼角，最后到红肿也依然漂亮的唇。金地革给亲得晕晕乎乎，被浸在两人交融的信息素里。空气里泛滥的是草莓和薄荷的气味，甜蜜酸涩带了点刺激的辣，只是这甜的部分占了主导。

“膝盖好痛。”  
“对不起对不起，以后不在浴室搞这么久了。”  
朴俊煐说着揉捏起金地革的膝盖，坚硬的地砖膈得小巧的膝关节泛着不正常的红。这不处理一下怕是明天都要青了。朴俊煐有点心虚，发泄一通后神智恢复了，浴火消退之后只剩下酸甜的爱意和愧疚。

两个人挤在浴缸里，还好俩人都是没肉身材，而这浴缸也体现了资本主义的阔绰。Omega又被摆弄换了个姿势，横躺进Alpha的臂弯里，小腿正好搁在浴缸的外壁上。这下脸上的表情就不能埋在人肩膀上藏起来了。金地革皱了下小脸，

他娇小的OMEGA一如既往的好哄，给搂在怀里软绵绵没脾气。世界第一dps有双漂亮灵活的手，此刻一只正揉捏着怀里人，从抚摸脊背一路下滑到了臀尖。

“帮你清理一下。”说着也没征求金地革同意，朴俊煐手指拨开omega还柔软得无法完全合拢的穴口，修长的 手指轻车熟路长驱直入，果然指尖感受到还在潺潺流下的液体。金地革眯起眼睛把自己往Alpha身上又靠紧了点。

金地革早就没力气站起来再活动了，就像个娃娃似得任对象摆弄，只能趴在朴俊煐的肩头发出细碎的喘息，嗓子哑得不行干脆呻吟都发不出。但是酥麻的快感依然不断传导上来，已经到了让他疲惫甚至恐惧的地步，而疲惫并不能阻止身体本能地追逐愉悦。他恶狠狠地瞪向朴俊煐，被瞪的人不说话只是微笑。

金地革已经彻底放弃反抗，虚弱地看着草莓味的Alpha体贴地用浴巾把自己后腰垫好，然后温柔地掰开Omega的腿，坚定地捅进去。软糜红肿的后穴就着还没彻底干涸的精液，让入侵者畅通无阻。已经比第一赛季头衔赛日连打14张图还虚脱的娃娃脸杀手在恋人面前丟兵卸甲，被顶出的生理性泪水又浸湿了泛红的眼角。

穴口已经被摩擦得发胀发热发痛，被粗硬耻毛摩擦过度的下场就是，随着阴茎的抽插，结合处除了快感还会传来刺痛。但是就和吃辣的人享受舌头被折磨一样，辣椒爱好者金地革只能痛并快乐地被贯穿。浴室的隔音效果不需要检验，两个人的呻吟被封在唇齿里。空气里只有水声和闷哼交织。

朴俊煐的动作忽然缓慢了，金地革心想这精力旺盛的家伙终于累了，然而他很快就发现是自己想太美，虽然减速了，碾摩肉穴的力道可没减弱，与其说在整顿不如说在开垦什么。Omega很快意识到自己的Alpha想要做什么。他还没来得及开口，倒是朴俊煐先坦白了。

“地革，我想进去。”  
这个进去当然不是指别的地方，就是指的生殖腔。

金地革瞪大了眼睛，他今天第一次明确表示了拒绝：“不行！……你都没带套吧，不行的。”他看着抓着自己胯骨停下动作的男友，做着对方怎么卖萌怎么楚楚可怜用兔子一样的目光抬头看自己都不能心软的心理准备。这是最后那点底线了，突破了如果造成什么后果对他俩都不会是好事。

两个人静默了几秒，就维持着这个交合的姿态。金地革能感受到自己体内朴俊煐的那一部分传来的脉搏，甚至心跳， 正因为寂静无声这体内的鼓动更加清晰响亮。他抬头凝视着朴俊煐，对上一双藏在阴影里却亮的惊人的眸子。  
这逼咋用比赛看对面辅助的眼神盯着我啊草。金地革瑟缩了一下。

“不行，我也不知道为什么。地革，我也不知道。”朴俊煐看起来懊恼极了，他退出金地革的身体，垂着眸子看着omega。明明得寸进尺贪得无厌的是他，却无辜地摆出受折磨的痛苦姿态。他有一双太漂亮的眼睛，就算用再拙劣的演技，通过这黑黝黝湿润的双眼，金地革也无法对他说不，聪明的alpha太了解自己的恋人了，更是太清楚如何让这只雀鸟进入自己爱意编制的牢笼心甘情愿成为金丝雀。

“我无法满足，你是不是不舒服，我好抱歉。”理论上应该强势成为支配者的alpha在发情期会变得情绪化且脆弱，这也算理论上的现象，“但是我也不知道为什么这样我感觉不到完全地拥有你——我控制不了这种欲望，控制不住。”

金地革吞了下口水，两人对视着。机敏的狙击手阅读着恋人眼睛里的情感，找不出一丝谎言的痕迹，他的alpha，他的搭档，他的恋人依然还是那个对自己一片赤诚的朴俊煐。他想拥有自己，就算已经拥抱着，占有着，但是还在被本能，生理上心理上的欲望驱使着追逐更多。

——这太美妙了不是吗？

金地革似乎想开了什么，他扫了眼朴俊煐依然坚挺的老二。他的嗓子有些沙哑：“你想进入我的生殖腔，就像当时标记一样在里头肆虐，然后在里头释放。”他抚摸上自己的小腹，两个人回忆起标记时这个地方被灌得微微隆起。

“最后让我怀孕。”

朴俊煐的喉结动了一下。他沉默了，张开嘴正想说点什么。金地革又忽然从刚才诱惑的冶丽里切换了，翻了个白眼：“我说对了吧。”直A们的本性啧啧。

朴俊煐咬了下下唇，看着被逗得要哭鼻子，凑上来用鼻子蹭了蹭金地革柔嫩的脸颊。他这看着是真的好可怜，金地革看着高贵冷艳内心软成一滩。

金地革叹气：“好吧你进来就进来。算你牛逼行了吧狗崽子。”然后对着马上亮起来的鹿眼坚定地继续说，“但是！必须！拔出来射！这是最后的底线！”  
看着朴俊煐欣喜点头保证的样子金地革其实有点心虚，他都答应这男人在自己没吃避孕药的情况下就捅进去生殖腔了还有啥底线可言的。

这回朴俊煐有余裕多了，他进入身下人的身体，不知道今天第几次，在没几下的碾压内壁的探索后就找到了那个缝隙。他抵住那条缝时金地革被刺激得猛地一抖，他连忙亲吻安抚紧张的小公主，手揉捏omega被冷落了段时间的乳尖。整个人都在被蹂躏玩弄的可怜人也过分可爱地四肢并用缠上施虐者，并努力放松给入侵者开放更进一步的内里。

最终Alpha还是顺利地进去了，顶进去那下Omega被顶出的生理性泪水都没被放过，消失在唇齿里。朴俊煐感到从未的满足感，自从进入发情期后不断叫嚣的饥饿野兽停下了咆哮，他持续了半个多月的躁动不安都在这个更加紧致、湿润、滚烫也温柔的甬道平息了。他的恋人，他的Omega，他命定的番，因为爱的不断包容乃至退让最终让他得到了幸福。

Alpha开始了动作，然而比起身体上的快感，他的灵魂更早登入极乐。抽插中Omega发出幼兽般无助的呜咽，快乐到痛苦地最后一次攀上高潮。朴俊煐差点就交代在突然收缩的生殖腔里，还好他还存了那点恪守约定的操守，小脸憋红熬过了这甜蜜的折磨后，恋恋不舍地退出生殖腔，在还在发颤的后穴里又作威作福了一会，退出射在恋人的腿间。

“地革我有遵守约定哦。”吃饱喝足的朴俊煐得意洋洋还想讨个表扬，嬉皮笑脸的样子在虚脱的金地革眼里只有讨骂。虚弱的Omega脑子发昏，他抬手想给这毛茸茸的脑袋一脑瓜崩。

“你这混……账……”  
“地革！Bird！哇！”

结果就是低血糖的金地革还没打出去弹脑门就晕了，吓半死的朴俊煐把人一裹抱起来就自己君子坦荡荡冲进训练室把众人吓得兵荒马乱。在鸡飞狗跳后挨了Robin老师和洪材熙一人一个爆栗后，朴俊煐苦兮兮在金地革床边土下座，诚挚发誓绝对不趁人之危再对睡美人动手动脚。

众人退去，偌大的房间又只剩下了这对命中注定的情侣。朴俊煐蹭过去拉起熟睡着的金地革的手。

“抱歉啦……我爱你哟。”  
虽然这个道歉睡美人接收不到。

朴俊煐咧嘴一笑。  
“真的很爱你哦。”


End file.
